


I Don't Care What People Say When We're Together (You Know I Wanna be the One to Hold You When You Sleep)

by iwannafucktheguitarist



Series: Drarry Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannafucktheguitarist/pseuds/iwannafucktheguitarist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory Harry-and-Draco-tell-Ron-and-Hermione-about-their-relationship fic. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care What People Say When We're Together (You Know I Wanna be the One to Hold You When You Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Happily by One Direction, because I thought that line was fitting. Also I'm 1D af.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [salt-were-goin-up](http://salt-were-goin-up.tumblr.com).
> 
> edit: The formatting was messed up and has been fixed as of 10/10/15.

“You’re WHAT?!!” Ron screamed upon hearing the news of Harry and Draco’s relationship.

“Ron, calm down,” Hermione pleaded. “Harry can do whatever he wants. I’ll admit this is a bit…unexpected, but it’s his decision.”

“But what about Ginny? She’s still in love with Harry, isn’t she?”

“Actually…” Hermione began awkwardly, then just pointed to a corner of the Great Hall where Ginny was clearly visible, her red hair standing out vividly. And she was kissing Neville. “Ginny seems to be getting along just fine without Harry.”

“Okay, but his family—” Ron pointed at Draco “can’t possibly be okay with this. They’re Death Eaters!”

“Actually, Ron,” Harry interjected before Draco could say whatever snarky remark he’d just opened his mouth to say, “Narcissa saved my life.” Ron scoffed. “It’s true. If she hadn’t lied and told Voldemort—” Ron flinched at the name “—that I was dead, he would have killed me. And really, Ron, it’s time you got used to hearing the name. Voldemort’s dead anyhow.”

“That doesn’t mean I’ll be any more comfortable saying the name,” Ron mumbled, then added out loud, “Okay, so maybe his mum saved your life. But surely Lucius isn’t going to accept this—”

“Actually, Weasel,” Draco said, causing Harry to roll his eyes and Ron to clench his fists like he was trying not to hit Draco, “My father will be more than happy to have the Chosen One on our side, given his involvement with the Death Eaters. Much less likely he’ll have to face the Dementor’s Kiss.”

“So that’s why you’re doing this,” Ron said, glaring at Draco. “You don’t care about Harry, you just want to protect your Death Eater family.”

The look Draco gave Ron in return…well, if looks could kill, Ron would be dead. “I know you don’t like me Weasley, but if you think I would use Harry purely for his status, you must be even stupider than I thought. I’ll use small words so you can understand. I am not using Harry. I have been in love with him for years. If you can’t accept that, I’m sorry, but it doesn’t change anything.”

Ron just stared at Draco for several moments, then finally turned to Hermione and said, “Can you believe this?”

“Ronald, honestly, why is this such a difficult concept for you? I mean, I’ve certainly noticed before now that the tension between Draco and Harry wasn’t just rivalry or hatred.”

“Why is this…Hermione, he called you a mudblood! He tried to kill Dumbledore! He nearly got Buckbeak killed, and nearly got Hagrid sacked! He’s a bloody Death Eater, for Merlin’s sake! Why are you taking this so well?!”

“I suppose I’ve seen it coming for a while,” Hermione replied calmly, while Harry and Draco looked at her confusedly.

“What?” the new couple asked, clearly shocked that Hermione had realised their feelings (or, rather, the fact that the feelings were reciprocated) before they themselves had.

“Oh, for the love of…Harry, you can be so obtuse. Didn’t you ever notice how obsessed you were with him during sixth year? You were always following him around. And I’ve always had my suspicions about Draco’s feelings for you, but the look on his face when we were captured and taken to the manor made it clear. He was concerned about you. He was horrified that you’d been captured, not just because he wanted you to defeat Voldemort, but because he genuinely cared whether or not you survived.” Draco and Harry looked at her, surprised by her perceptiveness. “There’s also the obvious sexual tension between the two of you for as long as I can remember,” she added as an afterthought.

“Anyway,” Harry said, steering the conversation away from Hermione’s unnerving insightfulness, “I’m glad that at least you’re supportive of us, Hermione.” Harry really was very fortunate to have a friend like Hermione Granger.

“I didn’t even know you were gay. And seriously, the ferret? Mate, you could have any wizard you want, and you pick Draco bloody Malfoy.”

“I’m not gay, I just...like people. Gender doesn’t matter. And you’re one to talk about bad taste. Who was it that dated Lavender Brown in our sixth year again?”

“Harry, Ron, please don’t fight over this,” Hermione said. “Ronald, really, you shouldn’t be this upset. It’s like fourth year all over again, except it’s Harry instead of me and Draco Malfoy instead of Viktor Krum.”

“That was completely different! I’m not in love with Harry, and Viktor Krum wasn’t a Death Eater,” Ron said.

“You were in love with me? Even then?” Hermione asked.

“I’ve been in love with you for year, ‘Mione.”

“Oh, Ron…” Hermione then grabbed Ron and kissed him forcefully

Harry looked on uncomfortably at the sight of his two best friends snogging. “Let them have their moment; let’s go somewhere else,” Draco murmured in his ear.

“Great idea,” Harry said.

So Harry and Draco walked around the ruined Great Hall of Hogwarts hand in hand, met with shocked looks and some stares. But they didn’t care. They had each other, and everything else would work itself out in the end.

  
  



End file.
